Star Trek: Odyssey (fan film)
Star Trek: Odyssey is a fan film series spinning off from Star Trek: Hidden Frontier, set on the in the Andromeda Galaxy. Themes According to the creator of Star Trek: Hidden Frontier and Odyssey, Rob Caves, Odyssey is primarily centered around Ro Nevin (Brandon McConnell) in a loose retelling of Homer's classic story of The Odyssey, set in the 24th century universe of Star Trek. The opening gambit invites obvious comparisons to Star Trek: Voyager, but there are a few interesting differences: * Without the Slipstream drive there is no way at all to return under their own power; instead they must stay in the general vicinity of the Archein Empire in the hope that a new transgalactic warp gate will be provided. This allows for the Andromeda cultures to be explored more thoroughly. * With the senior officers killed, junior officers like Ro Nevin are forced in to command roles they are unprepared for. * Whereas in Voyager the Maquis element were quickly assimilated in to the Starfleet ranks, Ro's second-in-command is convinced she should be in command and remains openly contemptuous of her inexperienced commander. This provides a character dynamic missing from Voyager. Characters On the Odyssey * Lt. Cdr Ro Nevin (played by Bobby Rice in the pilot and then Brandon McConnell), acting c.o. * Subcommander T'Lorra, acting first officer (Michelle Laurent) * Lt Maya Stadi (Julia Morizawa), Chief of security * Lt Owen Vaughan (Matthew Montgomery), Chief medical officer * Ens Joshua Gillen (Tim Foutch), acting Chief engineer * Lt Alex Wozniak (Sam Bacsa), Helm officer Archeins * Seram (Sharon Savene), Majan of the Archein Empire, Regent, Caecus' mother * Grand Majan Archein (Jennifer Cole), Queen * Caecus (Adam Browne), servant to Seram * Moril (Jeff Jack), military commander of the Archein Fleet, consort to Seram * General Morrigu (John Whiting), military commander of the Archein Fleet Episodes Season 1 "The undertakes a daring mission to stop ruthless invaders from the distant Andromeda Galaxy. But when something goes horribly wrong, Lt. Commander Ro Nevin must make the most difficult decisions of his life." Season 2 "It's been a year since Odyssey became trapped in Andromeda. Pursued by the Archein and determined to get home, T'Lorra must face her past, and Ro must step up to the plate and negotiate with the Archein before it's too late." Season 2 of Odyssey was released as three episodes in 2009. Season 3 "In the exciting 2 hour series final of both Star Trek: Odyssey and The Helena Chronicles, both crews must fight to return the USS Odyssey (NCC-81302) home to ithaca... err The Milky Way in time to save both galaxies from certain destruction by ever-expanding black holes, stop the Archein invasion and re-unite two star-crossed lovers. This movie completes the video portion of the Hidden Frontier Star Trek saga." Season 3 was released as one audio episode in September 2010, with the finale released in 2011. See also *Hidden Frontier timeline External links * *Episode downloads *Special Odyssey Kickoff Newsletter *Star Trek: Odyssey article in the Hidden Frontier Encylopedia *[http://www.hiddenfrontier.com/media/news/032307_nsa.php Star Trek: Hidden Frontier page on Star Trek: Odyssey] *"Star Trek: Odyssey" webpage at Star Trek Reviewed *'Star Trek Odyssey' series profile at startrekfanmade.org Odyssey